Poor Man's Rose
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron realizes something that Emily has been waiting years for. Will they tell each other with the help from Dave and a song? HP


AN: Ok so this is a dare from one of my best friends, Crys, and so I hope I do it justice. I'm dedicating this to her and my man because even when I'm so low, they along with Cassie, can pull me out of it! Thanks guys! (PS- Randall, I look forward to it too ;) )

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: A Poor Man's Roses (or a Rich Man's Gold) – Reba

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron stared at Emily from across the bar. He needed to be heading home to Jack soon, but Jessica had told him to go out, relax, and have fun. Well he certainly was having fun watching Emily. His feelings were bubbling to the surface and he didn't know how much longer he could push them off.

"Why don't you go do something?" Dave whispered to his friend. Thankfully the others were preoccupied and not paying any attention to the two older men in the group. Aaron sat there watching Emily have fun and dance without a care. She was very graceful and delicate, but Aaron knew she could be strong and determined too. He stood up and downed the rest of his beer before heading towards her. The song "A Poor Man's Roses (or a Rich Man's Gold)" by Reba McEntire came on the old jukebox in the corner and Aaron thought about how perfectly they fit.

**I must make up my mind today**

**What to have what to hold**

**A poor man's roses**

**Or a rich man's gold**

He took another few strides forward. He needed to let her know how he felt before someone else took her and then he wouldn't get to hold her. Get to kiss her and make love to her and see her pregnant belly holding his child or see Jack learn to call her mom. The question was would she want to be his lover, wife, mother to his son? Or would she want someone more stable financially, career wise, and mentally?

**One's as wealthy as a king in a palace**

**Though he's calice and cold**

**He may learn to give his heart for love**

**Instead of buying it with gold**

If he had Emily he wouldn't need money or a promotion. He wouldn't need fancy, expensive things or big, show offy things. He only needed her and Jack. He may have seemed cold hearted and caliced, but he truly did love with everything in him. He just didn't show it often. He didn't need money, he just needed to be shown how to love properly again.

**Then the poor man's roses**

**And the thrill when we kiss**

**Will be memories of paradise**

**That I'll never miss**

All he wanted was a kiss and for her to tell him that she felt the same way. He held the memory of their first kiss forever near his heart. She was off to Yale and he was doing security work. She had kissed him once and it was pure bliss. Even with Haley, Aaron was constantly comparing the kisses to that one. He had missed Emily's lips over the years, but ever since Haley's death the feeling had come back. Now he wanted more than a feeling. He wanted the real thing pressed against his lips.

**And yet the hand that brings a rose tonight**

**Is the hand that I will hold**

**For the rose of love means more to me**

**More than any rich man's gold**

Aaron walked up to Emily. He tapped her on the shoulder and watched as she smiled at him shyly before starting to slow dance with him. They never needed words to know what the other was thinking. They could communicate with just a look. Aaron and Emily both noticed the baffled looks from the rest of the team when they did that. It was just easier than speaking. Speaking meant feelings and emotions were raw and neither one wanted to admit to them. Aaron sighed as he realized he would have to.

"Be my rose. Be my lover and best friend" he whispered. Emily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Aaron's arms tightened around Emily's small frame as the song drew to a close. "For the rose of love means more to me, more than any rich man's gold" he sang quietly. Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes, resting her lips against his.

"I always have been Aaron, ever since that first kiss. I was just waiting for you to realize it" she whispered before pressing her lips firmly against his. Aaron set one hand on the back of her head, holding her there.

"That was a long time coming" he said as they pulled apart. Emily smiled.

"Hell, I've been waiting since our first kiss ended for you to do that again" she said. Aaron smiled and leaned in and kissed her over and over.

"I guess I have a lot to make up for then" he said. Emily smiled and kissed him. As long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so Woot! This is story 101 for me! YAY me! Lmao. Ok thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
